


Don't scream.

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blissember 2020, Flashbacks, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: Sometimes the past haunts you in your dreams.*TW: Description of past child abuse in Draco's nightmare*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Don't scream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> I swear, I had it ready yesterday, but I forgot! So anyway... Here's my small fic for the prompt "dreams" for the #blissember2020 by @kidovna and @wolfstars_ on Instagram!
> 
> Enjoy xo

**Don’t scream.**

_Draco placed the knife and fork neatly on his empty plate with a soft sound. The house elves had again cooked excellently. The dimmed light and the glow of fire from the impressive fireplace made the high dining room appear cozy. His mother at the head of the dining table to his left just took the last bite of her vegetables. His father at the other end of the long table emptied the last sip of red wine from the filigree crystal glass, the big ring with the Malfoys' family coat of arms flashed on his hand._

_"Well, Draco…"_

_The blonde boy sat up even straighter than he was sitting anyway._

_"I am delighted to hear that Severus has nothing negative to say about you. He says you've developed a talent for potions in your second year."_

_Joy and pride flickered in Draco's young heart and a small smile appeared on the narrow lips._

_"Thank you, father."_

_"I wish that this would remain so." The threatening undertone in Lucius' voice had not slipped the boy’s attention._

_"Of course, father." Draco lowered his eyes again to the empty plate, which at that moment had been cleared by one of the numerous house elves._

_"Do the masters wish for a coffee or a brandy?", a small voice at knee level peeped at Lucius._

_"Both, Dobby. And bring it to the salon," the blonde man replied and rose from his chair._

_His wife and son did the same and followed him across the marble floor into the salon, where they seated themselves in three armchairs._

_Draco looked into the fire of the protruding fireplace. He would love to go upstairs and just read. But if his father had decided to require his presence a little longer, he would stay here. His thoughts slowly wandered off. He longed for his friends. Spending the Christmas holidays at home was not much fun. Sure, the food here was certainly just as good, if not better, than at Hogwarts, but he was also alone again. He was a little pleased to finally get some rest from Crabbe and Goyle, those grandiose fools. They were helpful, but otherwise rather a nuisance. He rather missed Blaise's company. He wasn't only with him because he was a Malfoy. Draco's heart got all warm when he thought he finally had a friend - a real friend. And then there was Theo... For a moment, his thoughts of Theo's dark brown, warm eyes were stuck in his mind when his father's voice tore him out of his dreams._

_"Draco! Listen to me when I'm talking to you! I asked if there was anyone at Hogwarts you had an eye on? The Greengrasses' girl seems to be quite nice. She would also be a good match for a boy like you."_

_Draco swallowed. The girl didn't interest him at all. She was handsome, but he didn't feel anything at the thought of her. Again, Theo's dark eyes and laughing mouth appeared in front of Draco's mental eye and he felt a slight flutter in the stomach._

_His mother had seen his stealthy smile. "Oh, so there is actually someone?", she asked curiously. "Who is it, my darling?"_

_Theo's eyes winked at him. "Oh, it’s nothing. He’s..."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_Like a bucket of ice-cold water, Lucius' voice hit Draco's ears and the blonde boy gasped for air as the realization hit him. He had just done something stupid, something_ very, very stupid _._

_Lucius had jumped up, his face angrily distorted and horrified._

_"What did you just say?", he growled threateningly._

_Draco immediately had to say that it was an accident! That he had only accidentally said HE instead of SHE. But his throat was dried out. Draco shook his head with his eyes wide open. A wave of fear washed through his stomach and tightened to a solid knot._

_"Lucius..." he heard his mother's timid voice._

_The angry man ignored her. "Come here and repeat what you just said," he pressed out with clenched teeth._

_Draco's legs wouldn't move, he trembled like a leaf. With one step the father was at his side and tore him up by the collar. SMACK - his flat hand hit Draco's face with such force that his head flew to the side._

_"My son is not a_ fucking faggot _!", Lucius screamed madly._

_SMACK - another slap, this time with the backhand on the other side. Both cheeks were now burning fiery red._

_Lucius breathed heavily and Draco stared behind his father into the blazing fire of the fireplace. A little push, just a little push and then he would be free._

_"To your room."_

_"Lucius! Please - no!" Narcissa shouted in a trembling voice. She tried to hold on to her husband as he followed the narrow boy, but he shook her off angrily._

_It was quiet in Draco's room. Actually, there was no sound except for the wind that was blowing through the trees outside. Draco was also quiet. He knew what was going to happen. And he wouldn't scream._

_His father stepped through the door after him and locked it with a spell._

_"Take off your clothes." Suddenly his voice was no longer angry. Only cold as ice._

_Draco's fingers trembled as he loosened the buttons of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his arms. His heart fluttered like a captured bird against his ribs. But he wouldn't scream._

_"Turn around."_

_The blonde boy obediently turned around. His gaze was fixed on the dark green wall opposite. Behind him, Lucius mumbled the same words as always. A spell that extended his wand to a long, thin, elastic stick. A freezing shiver ran through Draco and he gritted his teeth._

_With a buzzing noise, the stick rushed onto Draco's slim back. Tears shot into the boy's eyes, but he didn't make a sound. It would be over in a minute. It never lasted long. It would be over in a minute. He wouldn’t scream._

_Another hit. And another one. "When I find out you're a little faggot -" Another sharp blow and a gossamer whimper left Draco's pale lips. "- then you wish you had never been born!”_

_His back burned like fire. It was almost over. He was sure of that._

_"You are a disgrace!” Slap._

_It would stop any moment now._

_“You’re bringing shame to my name!” Slap._

_Draco pressed his teeth firmly together. His hands were trembling heavily, and his knees would buckle soon. But he wouldn’t scream._

_Another whack hit his maltreated back. And when Draco felt the burning skin ripping open over his bony spine, he screamed._

_***_

Trembling and bathed in sweat, Draco awoke and sat up with a jerk. Someone screamed! Someone screamed so loud that his ears rang! It took two seconds for him to notice the hoarse, panicked scream was coming out of his own mouth. And it took another two seconds for him to silence and feel two big hands on his shoulders. Draco's breath went fast and flat as his eyes focused on Harry kneeling in front of him and shaking his shoulders.

"Draco! Draco, it's all right! It was just a dream! A bad dream!" His deep voice was excited and his emerald green eyes shimmered moist.

"A dream", Draco repeated and his voice broke.

Tears rose to his eyes and his stomach cramped. He began to sob. Harry pulled him tight. He felt the sweaty blonde hair under his fingers and tried to keep his own tears away so Draco could cry. Sometimes crying was the only thing that helped.

The black-haired man muttered soothing words in Draco's ear that he didn't understand. He could only cry and tremble. He was so _cold_. He felt as if something inside him, something that he had painstakingly fixed, had broken open. Somewhere inside of him was a leak in his well sealed grief, in his suppressed anger, in his hidden despair.

"C'mere, darling. Come under my blanket," Harry muttered, pulling the whimpering man even tighter. Draco's cold body touched Harry's incredibly hot skin and it felt like it was the only real thing in the world. Arms, legs, hands - they clung together like two drowning people on the high seas.

Slowly, only very slowly, the sobbing and the trembling ebbed away. Draco sniffled and wiped his face with his jittery fingers. Harry, _his Harry_ was still holding him. He scattered little kisses on the blond hair.

"It's all right, my angel. I'm with you," he muttered soothingly, but Draco could hear that his breathing also shook a little. "Do you want to tell me what you dreamed?" the black-haired man asked in a soft voice.

With his thumb he wiped the tears from Draco's pale cheeks.

The blonde closed his eyes and buried his face on Harry's bearded neck. His heart was still beating up to his throat. In just a few words he told of his dream. It had been the first time that his father had hit him so hard that Draco had kept scars from it. He could still feel the thin skin ripping open and the blood spilling from the wound. Lucius had just left after that, leaving the trembling and bleeding boy standing alone. As soon as the door behind him had fallen into the lock, Draco's legs had given way. He had fallen to his knees on the dark parquet floor and had pressed his palms on his mouth to muffle his pain-filled groans and cries. Sometime in the middle of the night, his mother had come into his room and had found her son crouched and crying on the bare floor. She had healed his wounds with trembling fingers and put him to bed. She hadn't said a word. Not a single one.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos] and [Comments] are always welcome <3
> 
> Thank you, you lovely people!


End file.
